Perks of the Job
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: AU in which undertaker is a don and Grell is his body guard.


Grell laid panting and near dazed as he caught his breath. He looked over at the grinning man next to him in the plush king sized bed and couldn't help his own grin.

He caught his breath and once again looked over at the man beside him and licked his lips. "Shall I got get him something from the kitchen?"

"Please," the man answered.

Grell nodded and got up tying one of the sheets around his waist and padded down to the kitchen and rooted around the fridge for something edible and drinkable. He couldn't help but smile at the situation and thought back to how it came to be.

* * *

Ten Years ago

Grell let out a puff of smoke and sighed looking at his watch for the tenth time in the past half hour. He scowled a little and looked around hoping to spot the man he was supposed to meeting over two hours ago.

He took another drag of the cigarette before letting it fall from his fingers and putting it out with the heel of his shoes. He turned to leave only to be met with a well dressed man.

"Mr. Sutcliff I presume?" the man asked.

"That depends. Who's asking?" Grell answered.

The man bowed at the waist before straightening. "I am Mr. Crevan's driver. I apologize for the tardiness. There was some trouble with the car."

Grell nodded. "I am Grell Sutcliff. Yes."

The driver nodded. "Very good. If you will please come with me."

He opened the door to the black town car in front of him and the red head got into the back seat. The driver shut the door and the car began moving a few moments later. He leaned back in the seat crossing one leg over the other folding his hands in his lap.

Soon the car came to a stop and the door was once again opened for him and he was met with a large house and a maid.

"This way please sir," she said giving him a slight curtsy.

Grell nodded and followed the maid passed the house and was led around to the side where a small house was located. He was showed inside to a living room and told to sit and wait.

He did so for what seemed like ages. He watched the clock as the minutes ticked by thanking the maid when she brought in tea.

Grell was half through his tea when a man walked into the room. He wore a black suit with a white button up shirt and a silver tie to match the cuff links as well as his silver hair that held back in a braid hanging over his shoulder.

Grell bit the inside of his cheek praying his wasn't dreaming. This man was strikingly attractive.

"It is nice to finally meet you Mr. Sutcliff. I have heard your work is in high demand," the man said as he sat across from him.

He poured himself a cup of tea and added a few large helpings of sugar and leans back in the chair.

Grell nodded and cleared his throat. "So I have heard. Though it is not often I have don's asking for my services."

"It's not often I require such services," the man replied chuckling.

Grell found himself staring a tad to long and took another sip of his tea to wet his dry throat.

"What is it exactly you require if I may ask," Grell said.

"A body guard as well a personal assistant if you will," the man answered drinking his tea.

Grell nodded. "Payment?"

"I could start you off at say, two thousand a day, plus any over time of course," he answered.

Grell nodded. "Alright. That sounds about right..."

"I sense a question," the man chuckled.

"In a way yes, Grell answered.

The man nodded and set his tea down. "Go ahead."

"Well...you're attractive and I'm attractive...can you see where I'm going with this?" the redhead began.

The man chuckled. "Yes, but do continue."

"As an added bonus, if you're interested, perhaps one night a week I could be pounded into your mattress...?"

"I would've gone for two or three but one night a week works. Any particular night?"

Grell starred a little. _I knew I should've said three. "_Why not Friday nights?"

The man nodded. "Friday nights are good. Is that all?"

Grell finished off his tea and nodded. "What would you prefer me to call you?"

"Well, I go the Undertaker, but, you may call me Mr. Crevan or Adrian behind these doors."

"The Undertaker. Interesting," Grell mused smiling.

Undertaker smile and folded his hands together in front of his face. "It was a pleasure meeting you today Mr. Sutcliff. You may start first thing Monday morning. I will have the driver pick you up from the same spot."

Grell nodded and stood. "Alright."

"I look forward to working with you," the silver haired man smiled as the maid showed Grell out.

* * *

Present:

"Grell? What's taking you so long?"

The red head felt a pair of arms around his waist and a hard chest against his back.

"The bed is getting cold without you dear."

Grell chuckled. "Sorry. I got lost in thought."

"Did you now? And what were you thinking?" Undertaker asked nuzzling him.

"Our first meeting, and how far we've come..." Grell answered turning around to face him.

"Ah yes. Our first meeting," Undertaker chuckled. "You were so cute then."

"And now?" Grell asked raising an eyebrow.

"Positively gorgeous," he answered

"I have no arguments against that," Grell smiled lightly tugging the silver locks.

Undertaker let out a small groan and looked at the red head. "Anymore of that and we won't make it back to the bedroom."

"I don't mind," Grell purred tugging again.

Grell let out a startled noise as Undertaker picked him and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"We shall use the kitchen another time, I still have plans of screwing you into my mattress the entire night my dear."

Grell smiled and giggled as he was put on the bed. "Well let's not waist any time then."


End file.
